1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of walkers for invalids and, in particular, to a walker that is collapsible for storage and incorporates a seat that can be easily extended for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Walking aids for the physically handicapped may be as simple as a walking stick or crutches. However, in cases where the affliction is more extensive, walkers are used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,148, "Collapsible Invalid Walkers" by C. E. Murcott discloses a walker comprising two side frames with front and back legs that terminate in rubber pads. The person walks by grasping a pair of handles attached to the side frames, which supports and stablizes, and pushing the walker in front of him or herself. A simple sliding of the walker is all that is required. However, if the person has mobility and sufficient strength, it is possible to slightly lift the walker off the ground and move it forward, while taking a step. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,730 "Walker For A Small Child" by J. P Samuelson, a walker is disclosed that incorporates rollers in the front legs. This allows the invalid to lift only one end and roll the walker forward. Another example of a walker having rollers on the front legs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,994 "Reversible Walker Device" by J. R. Schutz, et al. Most all of these types of walkers are collapsible for storage purposes.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,076 "Walker" by G. E. Peters discloses a walker having a generally U shaped frame with interconnecting support members, and with a pair wheels at the back and foot pads on the front. A seat is installed on the center of portion of the U shaped members. This allows the invalid to walk and to sit down to rest when necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,874, "Orthopedic Walker" by O. M. Sundberg discloses a walker having front and rear wheels and a foldable seat. The significant feature of this design is that the rear wheels are slidably mounted to the frame. When the invalid sits in the seat, the frame member will contract the ground, thus acting as a brake. However, this design can not be folded up for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,422 "Safety Walker" by M. R. Sorrel, et al. discloses a similar walker design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,211 "Collapsible Walking Frame Having A Pivotal Seat" by T. A Morris, et al. discloses a walker having a foldable seat. The frame is built like a ladder and, therefore, is essentially a double "A" frame with cross members to provide rigidity. The A frame members are pivotally connected at the apex and an over-center linkage is used to lock the side members of the A frames apart. A foldable seat is installed between the A frames. While this walker provides a seat and is collapsible for storage, the over-center links can be easily "bumped" to an unlocked position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,336, "Walking Aid" by G. R. Fernie, et al discloses a four wheeled walker having a seat, which is foldable for storage. Its main feature is that it incorporates a brake system that is actuated by twisting the griping handles. While collapsible for storage, the frame design is complicated and expensive in that gear assemblies are included.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a walker for an invalid.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a walker for an invalid that is collapsible for storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a walker for an invalid that incorporates a foldable seat.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a collapsible walker for an invalid which incorporates secure locking means that will prevent inadvertent collapse of the walker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a walker for an invalid that incorporates a foldable seat and further includes wheels on the rear supports that can be inactivated when the invalid sits in the seat.